The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices and methods for the manufacture thereof, and more specifically to solder bump formation for producing such devices, and to semiconductor devices that are provided with such solder bumps.
As the density of electronic devices increases, packaging of one microelectronic substrate to another has become increasingly difficult. As a result, high performance, robust and reliable interconnection systems and methods are desirable. Microelectronic substrates include, but are not limited to, integrated circuit chips, printed circuit boards, multi-chip module substrates, and other electronic packaging substrates that are used in microelectronic systems.
Solder bump technology, which is also referred to as C4 (controlled collapse circuit connection) or “flip chip” technology, is increasingly being used for microelectronic packaging. With solder bump technology, a bare integrated circuit can be mounted on a next level package without requiring encapsulation of the integrated circuit. Moreover, solder bump technology enables the utilization of the entire area of a microelectronic substrate for connection rather than only a peripheral portion thereof. High performance may be obtained because high frequency signal transmission may be obtained due to direct bonding.
In view of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for smaller, less expensive, and more robust semiconductor package configurations and methods for their manufacture.